New Wonderland
by NakrellTakima
Summary: The Cheshire Cat misses Alice and decides to find a new one to turn mad, only he didn't know the side effect this would bring to him...
1. Chapter 1: Plan

****A story mostly about the Cheshire Cat's POV (in third person) in American McGee's: Alice after Alice returns to her world an leaves Wonderland for a few years….**

**I don't own the characters!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Plan**

Cat watched as Wonderland became colorful and gore less once more, the sky was once again light blue and the sun shinned with such intensity it almost made him vomit. Alice had grown and so had her madness, he was so used to her twisted world that the old one bored and disgusted him. He knew he couldn't bring Alice back, her mental state was controlled now and another breakdown could mean death to her and him. He frowned as he watched the decayed trees become green and the twisted characters become cheerful and non-murderous, soon, he would be consumed by the sane mind of Alice.

As he watched the change, an idea popped in his insane mind. His Alice could not return but that didn't mean he couldn't leave. The idea was so great that if he was sane he'd call himself mad. However, he knew that he alone wouldn't survive. He needed a new "Alice".

Cat vanished with his particular grin and re-appeared in Alice's deep subconscious. Her memories were all around the place and he could mess with any as he pleased but then, a particular image caught his attention. A memory of a childhood friend. A young girl, her hair was coal black, her skin was tan, and her eyes were dark brown almost black.

He grinned.

She wasn't mad but that didn't mean he couldn't do something about it. Her mind was a little twisted but not completely mad. All he had to do was absorb the memory from Alice and she's become his new Alice. He took his time to absorb the memory, it was sweet and innocent it almost made him feel guilty for stealing it from his dear Alice. Oh well.

The memory was his. He was now free to leave this mind. He gave a final look to the world Alice's mind was creating and vanished.

XXXX

Time was frozen for him. Seconds seemed like months and minutes seemed like years, but he was close to the girl's mind.

As he entered her mind, the bright light blinded him; it was a possible side effect from mind traveling. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he opened his eyes and scanned the area. It was a green meadow, the sky was clouded, not a single bird in the sky and now happiness. He walked around the mind of the girl until he saw her sitting against a hollow tree.

He grinned and vanished.

The girl, oblivious to his presence continued to stare out into the open space in her mind. Cat appeared on the lower branch of the tree. His claws pierced deep into the wood as he sat in attack mode. He observed the girl and grinned.

"Good day, missy." He said in an ominous voice.

"Good day, sir." She replied indifferent.

He was utterly surprised to her reaction. Usually the strangers he approached and talked to were afraid to even reply at first. This girl has guts!

"How do you fare?" He asked.

"Well. Thank you for asking." She replied as she stood and turned to face him. Her dark eyes penetrated his golden eyes and made him shiver a little. They stared at each other as if intending to kill each other with their cold glares.

"I am Cheshire Cat. But most call me Cat."

"I'm Wave." She paused and eyed him, "You're quite a mangy cat… but your creepy human grin is comforting."

His eyes widen and he motioned his neck closer to the girl's face. She reminded him so much of his dear little Alice, how he missed her. "And you have quite an attitude." He stated.

Wave smiled.

"Curious and willing to learn, I hope?" he said.

"Curious, that I am. Willing to learn…. Depends on what you'll teach me."

He let out a sinister chuckle; Wave let a small shiver run down her spine. She had been holding it back since she first heard him talk. Cat noticed how the surrounding were turning dark and Wave was becoming fainter. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Morning is coming. I'm about to wake up."

"Ahh… to the real world, huh?"

"Yes."

Her mind had been the result of a dream. The reason he actually got to speak with her was because of her subconscious world. It meant she would soon be gone and he would be alone again. Or… would he? Another idea began to build in his head and it made him question his own insanity. Even though the idea was risky, he knew that if he fell he would return to her mind and wait until the sunset to see his new friend.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then." He told her.

"I guess…"

With that, she vanished and the world began to fall apart. Cat's grin grew wider as he put his plan into motion. He would appear to Wave in the real world, not only her dreamland. To him, that would be the beginning… the beginning on pure madness.

**** First chapter… completed! Thanks for reading PLEASE review and tell me what you think. There will be more to come!****


	2. Chapter 2: Real World

****Note: Cat is pretty creepy. Afraid of being alone and trying to turn a poor girl mad… that's EVIL! Oh well….**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Real World**

Wave woke up from her dream. She sat up on her bed and thought about the odd character that appeared behind her. She had never seen him before so his presence had clearly surprised her. "What a weird dream." She said to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom. There wasn't much to think about, since it has just been a dream. After her face was washed and her teeth were brushed, Wave left her room and walked towards the kitchen for some quick breakfast.

As she left the room, she felt a little light head. Wave leaned against the wall that was covered in yellow wallpaper; she hated that color but her parents would not change it. After the drowsy feeling left, Wave continued towards the kitchen convinced the drowsiness had been for not eating the night before. She entered the kitchen and took a deep breath in as the smell of bacon and toast brushed against her cold face. She took her seat at the end of the table. Her mother served her two slices of bacon, two slices of toast with chocolate, scrambled eggs and some orange juice. Wave thanked her mother and began to eat.

XXXX

Back in her room, Cat stretched out. He could hear his muscles stretch and bones make a soft crack. Entering the real world had changed his body, but only a little bit. He was able to vanish at will and grin. He knew that in the real world cat's smiled but they never grinned. He checked his claws; they were still long and sharp. The only thing he wasn't sure if he could still do was talk. Cats didn't talk in the real world if that was the case he wouldn't be able to communicate with Wave. He tried to speak, but only a soft mew came out of his mouth.

"Damn it." He thought.

Even though he couldn't talk, he could still grin and vanish. That was enough for him to follow Wave around without her noticing him. He was sure that she wouldn't recognize him when she saw him. That was too bad; he wanted to drive her insane. He jumped towards the window and caught sight of Wave. She was just leaving the house and walking to school. Cat let out a yawn and vanished.

He appeared on top of a trashcan feet away from Wave. He grinned as she passed by and followed her ever step. Wave halted at her tracks and turned her body back to the trashcan she had just passed. She could have sworn she saw Cat sitting there, but now he was gone.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Wave continued to walk to school, completely ignoring Cat along the way. She tried her best not to look at him too much; she was still convinced he had just been a dream. Still, Cat continued to follow her, appearing and disappearing at will. He could see the small spark of fear in her eyes that she failed to keep hidden. After a while, he thought it best to disappear for a while and appear at a later time.

Not.

Wave finally arrived to school and entered the building rather fast. Shocking really, for she was never eager to arrive to class. A medium height girl came up to her, she had neck length red hair, brown eyes, and cream colored skin. Her name was Angel; but she was far from being one.

"Hello Wave." Angel said in a cheerful voice, "Nice morning."

"If you say so…" replied Wave.

Angel gave her "friend" a confused look. They knew each other since grade school but they had never said a word to each other until middle school. In those years, Wave had been friends with Alice, "The Psycho" as Angel called her. They began to talk shortly after Alice had been taken into the asylum. However, since Wave was in truth Alice's only friend, Angel's comments began to bother Wave to the point of breaking Angel's arm.

She knew this. Wave knew Angel hadn't forgiven her for it, but she wasn't about to apologize for something she believed Angel had earned.

"Mad dream?" Angel finally asked.

"Not really." She replied.

"Monsters?" Angel said snapping her fingers.

Wave shook her head as a small smile came to her face. She wanted to talk about Cat but then again, Angel would probably laugh or tell everyone she was going mad. So, she kept quiet.

The bell rang.

The hallway began to look like an ant's hill after it has been kicked by some kid. Everyone pushed and pulled each other out of their way so that they wouldn't be late for class. Wave and Angel began to move through the large wave of people. Then, Wave froze as she spotted Cat at the end of the hall wearing his huge grin and staring directly at her. Her eyes widen and she began to tremble noticeably.

Cat continued on grinning before disappearing on the frighten girl.

****Chapter 2… Completed! I don't know, I think I left a little cliff hanger there…. But yeah, I stick to my previous statement… Cat is evil! Please review, tell me what you think.****


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning one's Sanity

****Note: I apologize for the cliff hanger in the previous chapter but I couldn't help it….**

**Chapter 3—Enjoy! ^_-**

**Chapter 3: Questioning one's Sanity**

Her eyes showed fear and confusion. Now she wasn't so sure that Cat had only been a dream. Could it be that he was… real? _"No… impossible," _Wave thought,_ "he was in my dream…"_ She shook her head and walked towards her class room. Angel followed close behind her. She had noticed Wave's trembling in the hall and was a little worried about her. Not to the point of asking her if she needed help, of course.

Angel sat on the second seat of the first row of light blue plastic desks. Wave sat on the last seat of the forth row close to the window. Angel looked over her shoulder and caught Wave staring out the window. _"Hmph. She's back to her normal self, I see." _Angel thought.

Wave let out a small sigh of relief. Cat was nowhere to be found so she convinced herself she was just seeing things. The teacher walked in and Wave turned her attention to him. Before saying 'Good Morning' he began to ask who had stolen the markers yesterday. The class laughed but to the teacher that was no laughing matter.

The teacher finally snapped, making all the students quit laughing. They could all see how mad he truly was. Finally, a boy with blond hair raised his hand and told the teacher that the markers were inside the box he kept on the book shelf. The teacher thanked him for being honest and retrieved the markers from the box.

He began his history lessons.

Half of the class groaned and rested on their hands, clearly showing how bored they were. Wave got out a sheet of paper and began to doodle. Normally she would doodle through every class and still pass with a high 'A'.

"Wave, can you tell me who the Czar of Soviet Russia was?" The teacher asked.

Angel, along with half of the class turned to see her. She knew how distracted Wave was and wanted to see the teacher get on to her for not paying attention.

Wave, never once lifting her eyes or her pencil from her paper answered, "Joseph Stalin."

Angel tightened her fist. How could she multi-task like that? Nobody could be that smart. The teacher was pleased to hear that answer and continued on with the lesson.

Outside, Cat was resting on a nearby tree. He had enjoyed petrifying Wave. Her fear had been like an elixir of life to him, yet he couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty. The real world had changed him and he began to grow angry at his inability to talk and yet that didn't stop him from continuing his terrible plan of turning Wave insane.

His grin grew wide.

He knew that he was visible to all the people in the real world, so he would have to be careful when grinning and vanishing. His goal was to guide Wave down the road of madness, not everyone else. To him, madness wasn't a state of mind but a place and he wanted to take her there.

XXXX

When school was over, Angel and Wave decided to take a trip to the mall. The day had been tough and the two girls needed a distraction. Even though Angel could care less about Wave's feelings, she didn't mind distracting her once in a while. She was still mad at her for what happened years ago, mostly because she hadn't apologized for it but she didn't want to show it.

On the other hand, Wave never thought she needed to apologize for it. She did feel guilty about it but didn't have the intention of doing it. The two girls continued to walk in silence. Even if they wanted to talk about something, it would more than likely end in a debate. Sometimes Wave would be against whatever Angel was talking about or sometimes she'd agree and Angel would disagree.

"Are you feeling alright?" Angel asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Wave lied.

She never lied. She didn't like to lie. But in this case, she had to. The fear of being called 'mad' tormented her mind. She wasn't mad. At least, she thought she wasn't. She was probably still tired and needed some more sleep.

No.

Sleep was the thing she needed the least. Her mind was confused already and she didn't want to see Cat. Something told her that if she slept, her chances of seeing him were ninety-nine point nine percent but her chances of seeing him while she was awake where higher. Either way she was very confused.

Cat was behind them. Following the girls everywhere and making one or two noises that would make the young girl shiver with fright. He truly enjoyed it, watching her feminine body tremble at the sound of his claws or yawns. It brought great joy to him.

Too bad he couldn't talk. Things would move a lot quicker if his vocal cords worked the way he wished. By now, the girl would be facing a small case of paranoia. She would be locked in her room, rocking back and forth begging for mercy. Just like Alice….

Alice….

She wasn't Alice. Cat knew this. It pained him. She was different and innocent. That's what bothered him. Her pure innocence made him feel guilty about what he was doing and yet, he felt he had to. He had to turn her mad in order to survive; he couldn't stand the idea of being alone or being cheerful. That is why he needed her. Whether she was Alice or not.

He became visible and followed the girls at a respectable distance. Things were going well until Angel decided to turn around.

She screamed, "Ahh! Creepy cat!"

Wave turned, "Cat?" She thought.

Cat didn't move. He couldn't vanish, the red head would began to scream even more and drive the attention of the public. _"Damn it."_ He thought.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Angel." Wave stated.

"B-Baby? Wave! That cat is creepy! I think he's got a disease or something!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Wave opened her back pack and handed her books to Angel. She looked disgusted and terrified at the same time. Her look was priceless. She knelt down and picked up Cat. His eyes grew wide.

"I'll take you with me; just stop following me, ok?"

Cat grinned.

She placed him in her bag and continued to walk. Angel was still shivering with fear and walked feet away from them.

****Chapter 3… Finito! What did you think? Please Review!****


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

****Note: ¿Friends? I don't know… It's kind of suspicious… hmmmmmm….**

**Chapter 4—Enjoy! n_n**

**Chapter 4: Friends?**

The mall was horribly crowded. Numerous children ran around the place and their parents desperately tried to catch and calm them down. Failing at every chance they had to prevent them from crying and embarrassing them completely. Cat was disgusted by this sight; he just wanted to claw those little brats to shut them up… permanently.

"Are you seriously… adopting that cat?" Angel asked.

"I don't know…" she replied.

Cat's expression showed nothing but pure disgust. He was annoyed by the loud sounds the children made and by the laughter of everyone around him. Furthermore, the girl was carrying him like a pet. A pet! That was the worst humiliation ever! There he was, inside her backpack calm and being a good kitty. His mind let out a scream of frustration, how could he let himself go so low? As his anger rose he brought out his claws, ready to turn Wave into a scratching post.

He raised his paw.

He froze. He couldn't do it. Even though he deeply wanted to hurt her physically, he just couldn't. Something stopped him. He brought his paw down and retrieved his claws. This was painful. He was in the real world to turn Wave mad not the other way around! Why was she doing this? He couldn't stay, he had to go.

He vanished.

Once her backpack lost the extra weight, Wave smiled and asked for her books. Angel handed them to her and looked at her now empty backpack. "Where's the cat?"

"What cat?" asked Wave.

"The creepy, sick one."

"What creepy, sick one?"

Angel looked at her with a confused look on her face. Was she messing with her? After Wave placed her books in her bag, she continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Angel on the other hand stood frozen at her tracks. She could have sworn there had been a cat in her bag. She could have also sworn that the cat had a human grin. But now it was gone.

"Are you coming, Angel?" Wave called feet away from her.

Angel blinked, "Uh—yeah."

Angel caught up to Wave who had stopped in front of the Electronics Department. She seemed to be a lot calmer now. That was good, right? Even though Angel knew that deep inside she hated Wave, she also knew that deep inside she cared for her old friend. She wondered if Wave cared a little for her as well.

The thought was weird. They hadn't talked in a long time and they've had several conflicts but they began to talk and things seemed to be going on well. "You hungry?" Wave asked.

"Um… a little."

"Let's eat then! My treat of course."

Angel smiled, "As long as you're paying."

XXXX

In a nearby park, Cat sat on a high branch completely covered by leaves. There was a spark of anger within him but there was also a spark of guilt. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but it made him change his actions. He knew that if it had been Alice he would have never thought about hurting her. Never… but she wasn't Alice. She was nowhere near being Alice.

No.

She was Wave. The poor soul he would drag down to hell. He would make her suffer, torture her until her screams no longer satisfy him, deny her mercy when she begs for it… that was the problem. He felt that if he heard her screams of pain and her voice beg for mercy he would help her. It was in his nature after all, to be the solemn guardian of Alice.

SHE'S NOT ALICE!

The voice in his head was louder than he could ever imagine. He knew it! He knew she wasn't his Alice. Alice would never return. He would never see her again. He had to understand that—no; he understood that… he had to accept it. Accept that Alice was gone and she wasn't coming back.

His eyes looked towards the building. He spotted Wave sitting with her red hair friend eating what looked like a cub sandwich. They seemed to be alright and sane. He didn't know how to react… if he should be happy or angered.

His anger grew even more, no more Mr. Nice-Guy. The girl was going mad and that was it! He would not hold back in his plan to torment her. He knew how to do it too. Now that he knew, nothing would stop him from doing it.

He vanished.

XXXX

Their faces showed nothing but pure happiness. The short time they had spent together had somehow brought them closer. It was all thanks to Cat if there was anyone to thank. They talked and laughed at each other's experiences. The minutes they spent together seemed endless. Their time together made them notice how much they had been missing all these years. Now, Wave felt a bit more relieved. For that the time been, she forgot all about Cat and the dark hole she felt she had fallen into. Angel was no exception. She also felt relieved. "Do you have time to see a movie, Wave?"

"Sure… but which one?"

"How about…. The Raven?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked to the movie theater within the mall. They walked at the same pace, making it seem as if they were reflections of each other. The smiles on their faces haven't faded away for a second since they left the table.

Angel began to remember how things were when they were kids. When the smallest thing made them laugh and how they were always there for each other. Those were the times. Great times. Now they were older, things changed. Time had changed but their friendship was somehow still intact. As if nothing had happened between them.

They entered the movie theater. Bought their tickets and some snacks, they entered the dark room. It wasn't as crowded as the other stores in the mall. The movie began, everything was quiet.

Wave watched the movie with much enthusiasm, only talking to Angel once or twice to discuss the event in the movie.

Things couldn't be better….

Could they?

****Ok… what do you think? By the way I need your help! I have no idea how many people read this story. Should Cat turn good or should Cat commit suicide? The first 20 votes will decide, tell me which one you voted for please!****


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

****Note: …. I don't know what more to say… **

**Chapter 5—Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 5: It Begins**

The wind lifted the leaves from the concrete ground. Its gentle touch made them dance to the movement of the gentle breeze as it moved away from the point they once rested on. Everything was peaceful, it was perfect. They sky was blue and the sun was so bright. Wave looked into her reflection in the nearby lake of her dreamland. There was a smile on her face, she was truly enjoying herself.

Suddenly, the sky became clouded. Dark gray clouds covered the bright sun and a cold wind blew across the land. Wave hugged herself, trying to keep warm. She tried to look behind her but the wind was too cold. It was an icy wind that could freeze her eyeballs if she opened them long enough.

After a moment, the wind stopped. Wave opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Everything was dark but a small amount of light shined through the gray clouds. She looked up at the sky and become confused. "Hello, Wave."

She turned, "Cat!"

"Ah, you aren't surprised to see me?"

"Nope."

Cat walked closer to the girl. Still with anger burning inside him, he wished to create a hell in her mind but at the same time he didn't. She was frightened enough and for now that was enough for him. That is until he became bored once more and mess with her. "You missed me?" Wave asked.

"…No."

"You must have, or else you wouldn't have followed me into the real world."

Cat laughed.

His laugh was dark and full of evil. That laugh made Wave shiver a little and back up. When Cat finally stopped his sinister laugh, he noticed how frightened the girl looked. As much as it brought joy to him a speed of pity grew within him. He couldn't explain it, but it was there and it was growing with each passing second.

"I don't quite understand." He stated.

"Liar. You were in the real world today."

"I'm a figure of your imagination. I couldn't possibly be there."

Wave crossed her arms across her chest and stared into Cat's eyes. She knew he was lying. She knew he knew she knew he was lying. She also knew that he wasn't going to tell the truth. Not with her memory that is, but someone else had seen him, Angel.

She saw him. They both saw him. There was no way he'd deny it if she mentioned Angel to him. She could tell how annoyed and insulted he had been by her. "She saw you too."

"Who?"

"Angel… I know you're lying, Cat."

Cat's grin fell. He had hoped that the girl had forgotten about him, turns out she hadn't. At that moment he realized why the girl was perfectly sane. She was taking it out on her friend Angel, now, Angel was the medium between them. Even if he managed to torment her, Angel would serve as a psychiatrist to Wave. This would ruin everything….

"I know not of what you speak of."

"Don't lie to me, Cat." Wave said a bit mad, "If we're going to be friends you have to be honest."

He froze, "Friends?"

Wave squat down to be at the same height level as Cat, she gave him a soft smile, "Yes, friends."

Something in him began to burn. He wasn't sure if it was anger, happiness or his heart. He'd never been friends with anyone. Not even with Alice. Their relationship had been more like "allies". But they had never been friends, Alice didn't even trust him. She always thought all his deeds had another reason of being.

It was true.

There were always two sides to whatever Cat did. No one ever learned what the other sides of his deeds were. He never shared them or gave hints about them. It wasn't like him to give away his true intensions.

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Wave didn't reply at first. She didn't reply because she wasn't even sure why she wanted to be friends with him. Then again she could tell he was lonely. She could feel his pain, she didn't know how or why but she felt it. Maybe that was the reason she wanted to be friends with him. "Everyone needs a friend." She replied with the same smile she had.

_Everyone needs a friend._ Her words echoed in his mind over and over again. As if his mind were a hollow cave that bounced the words in and out but they were always engraved and soon forgotten. He liked the idea. They would become friends and he wouldn't be lonely once again. He didn't know how but he felt—he knew that Wave wouldn't abandon him. Or would she?

Guilt began to grow inside him once more as his dark idea grew wicked. He hated it but he had to do it, if he didn't want to be alone again. He wanted to accept, but anger soon took over him. His grin turned into a frown and his eyes showed his anger. "I don't need a friend, stupid girl!"

Wave Flinched.

"What is the matter with you? I'm just a figure of your damn imagination!"

"Liar."

Cat closed his aggressive jaw and stared at the girl. She looked angered and kind of sad. He wanted to accept her offer but he couldn't. Something kept him from saying that one word he knew she wanted to hear. It was probably his pride taking… he didn't want to admit it, but he actually liked this girl. She was different.

Maybe that's what stopped him from saying 'yes'. She was innocent, pure of mind and heart. With her, he almost forgot about Alice. The twisted girl who created him in the first place. He wouldn't be there is it wasn't for her.

An awkward silence surrounded them. Cat was still thinking things through and Wave was waiting for a reply. But feeling that he wouldn't answer any time soon she decided to break the silence.

"Then why are you here, Cat?"

"Hm?"

"You're not a figure of my imagination. At least… not mine."

"You know, girl… I've heard the silence is a virtue. Now, you've heard it."

Her anger rose. She stood up and turned her back from him, she had tried to be nice to him but apparently he didn't deserve kindness. She didn't care whose mind he had come from or if he was really a figure of HER imagination. All she knew was that she didn't want him there anymore. She took a deep breath and turned towards him once more. "Then leave."

"W-What?" Cat replied utterly surprised.

"You heard me, Cat." Wave said trying to keep her voice cold.

She wanted him to leave? _How dare she… who the hell does she think she is?_ He thought. Then again, she was the owner of her mind. "You can't get rid of me, Wave. I won't let you."

"We'll see about that." She said firmly.

Wave closed her eyes and tried to make Cat vanish. It began to work, she could feel it. She opened her eyes and noticed that he was enraged. Now, his eyes showed anger and odium. It frightened her, he frightened her. "How dare you, girl!" His anger was talking now; he didn't have any control of it. He approached Wave and landed a scratch on her side.

She fell.

Wave was on the ground, holding her now bleeding side as tiny tears escaped her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She opened her eyes and watched Cat. He was staring at her, his eyes now showed mixed emotions but she couldn't read them.

She woke up.

Wave sat up in her bed and brought her hand to her side. She could feel the wound. It was there. The wound was real. He was real.

If she had been scared before, now she was scared stiff.

****Hmm…. What do you think? Please review.****


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

****Note: I don't know… will Cat apologize or continue on with his plan to turn poor Wave mad? Let's find out! ^_^**

**Chapter 6—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Fear**

It was early. Too early but Wave didn't dare to go back to sleep. She had cleaned the wound and covered it with several bandages. If someone was to see her bandages, they'd assume she was in a wreck. Only she knew the truth, but who would believe her? No one would. She knew this, it was obvious.

She laid in her bed, her hand still pressing lightly against her side. Her eyes stared at the dark celling while her mind thought about what had occurred. She wanted to think that Cat did it on an impulse, but she wasn't sure.

Her alarm went off. Her heart almost left her body, she was too afraid. She walked to the bathroom and quickly turned on the lights. She turned on the cold water and let it run for a while. Wave finally managed to retrieve her right hand from her side and wash her face. The cold water felt heavenly against her hot skin. She decided not to think about the incident too much, it was a new day and she had to enjoy it.

Wave went down to the kitchen, quickly ate breakfast and left for school. To her amazement, she saw Angel waiting for her. "Morning, Wave."

"Morning, Angel."

"What's wrong? Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Wave said giving her a nervous smile.

The two girls walked towards school. They didn't say a word the entire way there, neither of them had much to say, really. It didn't bother them to walk in silence, it was actually better than walking alone. True, there was silence but at least if either of them wanted to talk, they had someone to talk to. They entered the building silently. It was crowded as always. The students stood in the middle of the hallway talking to each other. Other yelled from the other side of the hall to talk to someone inside the classroom. A real chaos.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

The bell rang. The students ran to their classroom bumping into each other. As they pushed against each other, one of the students hit Wave's side. She screamed in pain, everyone froze at their tracks. Wave pressed her hand against her side to ease the pain and leaned against the cold lockers.

"Wave! Wave, what's the matter?" Angel asked hysterically.

No response. The pain was unbearable, her legs felt numb, she found it hard to breathe but she managed to keep standing. She had her eyes tightly shut and her teeth pressing against each other.

Angel helped Wave into the girl's bathroom. Once she noticed Wave was a bit calmer, she moved her hand away from her side and lifted her shirt slightly. That's when she noticed the bandages. They covered her sides; there was a small stain showing from the other side of the white bandage. It looked red and brown at the same time; similar to rotting flesh.

"W-What happen, Wave?" Angel asked her voice cracking.

Wave managed to look at her, "Don't worry about it."

_Don't worry about it?_ When people said that, it was time to worry about it! Just what was going on? Why was she in pain and why did she tell her not to worry? "Let me see."

"N-No…" Wave replied.

"Wave! Let me see, NOW!"

Wave could see the worry in Angel's eyes. Why was she worried for? It's not like her to worry about another person other than herself. So why did she care?

XXXX

Cat remained immobile on a tree branch. His eyes stared directly at the white building before him. Normally he would be inside, tormenting Wave. Not today though. Not after what he did. He knew it had been wrong; he's never hurt anyone out of anger like that. Usually he'd disappear for hours, even days but he'd never hurt them.

_What's happening to me?_ He thought. He had never cared for anyone who wasn't Alice or himself. And if he had to choose between Alice and him, it would be Alice but only because he cared for himself. If he let Alice die, he'd die. He'd be gone and no one would remember him. He wouldn't even remember himself; after all, he was merely a figure of a mad girl's imagination. Without a mind he was nothing. Nothing.

Should he apologize to the girl?

XXXX

Angel began to take the bandages off of Wave's waist. The red/brown spot on Wave's side was coming to view, but once she took off the bandages it vanished. There was nothing there. Nothing that Angel could see anymore that is. "It's gone."

"What?"

"There is nothing on your side."

Wave looked at her side, in fact it was gone. There was nothing there anymore. The wound, the pain it was all gone. She smiled a bit. She was glad it was gone and that things were normal once again. Wave gave Angel a quick hug before running out of the bathroom.

Angel smiled as well and followed Wave to class.

The day went by normal. No surprises, no problems and best of all no Cat. His absence comforted Wave greatly. She didn't have to worry about him following her or hurting her anymore. She decided to walk home this day. She had homework and wanted to get it out of the way before going to Angel's house for a movie.

Things couldn't be better.

Unfortunately they were worst. Yes, Cat wasn't near Wave he was somewhere else. With someone Wave didn't even suspect of. Angel.

Angel had entered her room rather slowly. She was dragging her bag along the cold floor of her bedroom before tossing it to her bed. She walked toward her beg and then let herself fall into it, face first. Her bed was a soft twin size bed. The covers were pink with butterfly designs on them and her pillows were shaped like flowers and trees. "Hello, Angel."

She raised her head slowly but didn't say anything.

"Oh, you **can **hear me?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Angel took in a deep breath and turned her head towards the sound of the foul voice but didn't see anyone or anything. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back. "Hello." Cat said.

Angel let out a scream and quickly jumped out of her bed. She backed away and came to a halt when her back hit the wall of her room. A cat was talking to her. Not only that, it was the same cat she and Wave had seen the other day on their way to the mall, the same cat that seemed to have a rather nasty skin disease. "W-What are you…?" Angel managed to say.

"I'm a cat, stupid girl." He replied in a mocking tone.

"I-I've seen you b-b-before…"

"So I hear." He said with a grin.

Angel could feel her heart beat accelerate with each passing second. She must be dreaming but all this felt so real she couldn't think straight. After a while, she managed to stand. She took in a deep breath and looked at Cat directly in the eyes. "What do you want?"

He grinned.

Cat was enjoying this fully. Her fear was like a spoon of sugar. Sweet and delightful, he felt no guilt for doing this. He approached the terrified girl with his usual grin. He vanished before her eyes.

Angel let out a sigh of relief and leaned against her wall. She began to walk towards her bed when she felt something on her right shoulder. She moved her head towards the unknown weight slowly and gasped in fear. "Listen girl, I have a riddle for you." Cat said in an ominous voice.

"W-What…."

"When is a frightened girl, like a mad woman?" He chuckled, "I'll tell you… sooner than you think."

With that, he vanished once again and did not appear before the confused girl. Angel's body was trembling and her eyes were focused on the bed sheets before her. A drop of sweat ran down her face as she remembered the cat's dark voice and his grin.

She fell to the floor and wept.

XXXX

Wave was getting ready to head out to Angel's house. She had forgotten about the incident in her dream and the wound that had appeared and then disappear from her side. She was ready to enjoy the night… _ring, ring_.

She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"W-Wave…" it was Angel.

"Yes? What is it?"

There was a long silence. The only thing Wave could hear was the sound of Angel's breath that seemed to grow fainter and fainter. "Let's cancel the movie night…"

"How come?" Wave asked.

"I-I'm not feeling so well… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, alright then."

The call ended. Wave placed the phone back in its place and walked to the living room. She sat herself in the army green couch, grabbed a book and began to read. She had nothing left to do, her parents were out of town and her plans with Angel had been cancelled. All that was left was to read and enjoy an afternoon in solitude.

Hours passed and the sun sank into the horizon leaving behind small color rays that turned the blue sky into a purple/orange color. Wave closed her book and entered the kitchen to grab something eat. She was in the middle of cooking some paella when the sky turned black and it began to rain.

The loud roar of thunder made her jump and look outside the glass window. The water droplets hit gently against the window and began to slide down slowly until another droplet merged with it and forced it to fall faster. A small smile was formed on her face as the sound of the rain became softer and the wind began to blow gently. She could have stared out the window forever, and then a familiar reflection made her freeze and stopped her from turning back.

"I'm sorry Wave."

She turned slowly to meet the sorry eyes of the Cheshire Cat. Weird really, she hadn't been expecting him to show up at all. But to be honest, she was kind of happy to see him. Wave approached him slowly with a blank expression on her frighten face. Cat just remained in the spot he had appeared in, he didn't dare to make eye-contact with her. "What did you say, Cat?"

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"…." As much as she wanted to believe this mangy cat, she was still kind of concerned. It could be a trap; he might want to claw her throat or her side again. And he could actually talk to her… in the real world. Despite of her fears, she continued to approach him and kneeled down to meet his eyes. There was a small tension between them, neither of them dared to speak first but at the end, they knew one of them had to break the silence.

Only they didn't.

A loud thunder made the two of them jump, they both looked at the rain that began to pour harder this time. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Wave turned around and smiled.

"Just don't do it again ok?"

Cat just nodded. He was surprised that she reacted that way; honestly, he had expected her to be a little freaked out and possibly petrified like her red-headed friend, Angel. Thinking of her fear brought a small smile to his face. His smile looked so peaceful and full of joy, it was, but not for the reason Wave thought. "So, what is it that you want t o teach me?"

Cat looked up at her, "Huh?"

"You asked if I was curious and willing to learn when we first met, remember?"

"Ahh, yes. I do recall that."

"Ok! I'm ready."

Cat grinned.

That grin, oh how it sent chills down Wave's spine but it made her feel a little better. He seemed to be back to his old self again. That was reassuring.

"Let's wait until you're asleep."

"Why?"

Cat let out a chuckle, "Silly girl. If you try this in the Real World, you'll die."

****Ok… sooo PLEASE tell me what you think. By the way, the voting is still on, so please vote!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of Pure Madness

****Note: Sorry for taking soo long to update this chapter but I've been very busy… taking care of kids…**

**Chapter 7—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of Pure Madness**

Her world was shattering before her. Nothing was ever going to be the same anymore. They were strange and truly scary. Every time she closed her eyes, the grin of that cat appeared and forced her eyes to open and her lungs to crave air. She didn't like fear. This cat, he was an abomination. Her thoughts traveled out of her body, hoping to find some peace of mind.

But failed miserably.

No matter how hard she tried to forget that grin, it only kept coming back. Despite this she kept trying to forget it, only to find herself on the verge of tears. Her fear exceeded any other fear she had ever experienced. It was not fun. No, it wasn't fun it was awful and deadly. Angel sat up on her bed and hugged her legs. With tears now running down her cheeks, Angel began to mumble for mercy. She didn't want to be afraid of the cat.

A cat.

Cats weren't meant to be scary. They were meant to be cute and lovable but this one was neither of those things. He was scary and demonic. A demon of darkness brought from hell.

XXXX

Wave walked around her dreamland. Creating and destroying objects as she pleased, it amused her to see things break apart and things come together to create something simple and beautiful. She could already do this, why was Cat teaching her these simple things?

"Are you ready?" asked Cat in a shallow voice.

"For what?"

Cat let out a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder. Wave followed his gaze and stepped back as shadow-like figures emerged from the ground feet away from them. They certainly didn't seem friendly and they were not created by Wave. _'Did Cat create them?'_

"Destroy them." He ordered.

"W-What?"

"It isn't that hard, girl. Use your mind…" He said before vanishing.

Her heart began to pound faster. She was scared, too scared to even move. She didn't know what to do! She didn't know what Cat wanted her to do… _'Destroy them.'_ His dim voice echoed in her mind. The creatures began to walk closer to her. Their eyes were bright blue, Wave couldn't tell if they were armed or not but that didn't mean they were harmless. Especially since Cat had created them.

Wave took in a deep breath before swallowing her fear. She looked at the creatures and created a ray of light that went through them like a knife. They vanished at the contact of the light to them. As the creatures vanished Wave smiled and jumped up and down in joy.

From a distance, Cat observed amazed. That was a new way to kill nightmares… with a ray of light. Not much to his taste, sure, he was used to the blood and struggle but he wasn't about to complain. He thought of going to Wave and praise her victory, only he didn't.

No, instead he grinned as lighting stroke behind him. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. The sudden lighting forced the pleased girl to turn without second thought. Her eyes widen as she noticed how the shadow-like creatures re-emerge from the ground at incredible speed. This time there were more and bigger.

This was bad.

There was no way she could destroy them all at once! She looked around her, they were everywhere! There was nowhere to run. She was doomed. "CAT!"

The sudden cry for his name made Cat appear at her side. It was weird, really. He didn't even know why he had appeared to her. This was something she had to figure out on her own! Something she had to destroy without his help! "What?" he asked impatiently.

"What are these things?"

"They're Phantoms."

Phantoms? Ghosts? Dead people! What was wrong with him? She couldn't destroy dead people! They were already dead! They'd come back over and over again! This was unbelievable! This was madness! It was suicide!

"Don't take long, girl."

"How do I kill them?"

He let her hang, before shrugging his shoulders. "How should I know? This is your mind… use it!" She tightens her fist before glaring down at Cat.

"How the hell am I supposed to destroy them when it was YOU who created them!"

"You don't expect me to do EVERYTHING for you, do you?"

Wave let out a sigh; she knew she couldn't force Cat to fight them. More than likely he wouldn't do it anyway. He seemed like the type who enjoyed creating chaos yet not fighting it. This could be problematical in the future, if there was a future to look forward to. For all she knew, she would die here and now and no one would understand why. Dying in her sleep. That was something humans were rarely blessed with and often longed for. This was terrible, why did she even accept Cat's proposal of what he called "Dream Lessons".

Dream…

_That's it!_ She thought. She was sleeping and nothing could prevent her from waking up. Cat appeared in her shoulder. A cold glare shinning in his eyes, "If you wake up, you're dead."

"W-What?"

He jumped down and looked up at her, "By waking up you won't get rid of them! They'll remain here, waiting for you to return and then kill you! Do you think that the fiends will simply vanish by you waking up and thinking happy thoughts? NO! You must kill them now or you'll never wake up!"

_Damn it, how could she be so ignorant!_ He thought. This was child's play compared to what Alice had faced in Wonderland. Cat let out a sigh as he made an icewand appear at Wave's feet. He hoped that the girl would understand that this would be the first and only time he'd help her. There was something clearly wrong with him.

"What is this?" Wave said as she picked up the wand.

"It's an icewand. Listen up; I'm only going to say this once: Withering cold incapacitates an enemy more _completely_ than deep wounds, but winter does not last _forever_."

After his message, Cat vanished and the creatures began to walk towards her. She looked at them from all angles, yes defiantly no way out. With a final glance at the icewand in her hand she knew what she had to do. Freeze the Phantoms and then kill them all at once. And fast, because they wouldn't be frozen forever.

With a light swing of the wand, the Phantoms became frozen on sight. This would be rather easy now, without them moving… defeating them would be easier. As she had done before, Wave summoned light rays around her and shot them out to the vile creatures. The ice broke with the sudden hit of light and the creatures met their end as the light penetrated them.

The Phantoms were gone.

Wave dropped the wand as she looked around and found nothing that could harm her. She brought her hands up to her face before smiling to herself. Cat was impressed, truly amazed at the girl's power. She had freaked out at first but then turned everything around and destroyed what had threatened to destroy her. With a please look on his face he approached the girl.

"Well done, Wave. You truly impressed me."

But Wave didn't say anything. She continued to look at her hands with a frightened look; she had killed those things by using some kind of weapon. They had been defenseless against her and she still killed them.

Well, it was either them or her. She wanted to live, there were so many things she hadn't done yet. Still, those phantoms had faces. Faces she had recognized and faces that she loved. Her grandparents, her friends, her parents, Alice…. She had killed them all.

True, they weren't real but it just made her so sad.

"Cat… they were just nightmares… right?"

"I suppose so."

"So… they weren't real."

Cat felt concerned now. He wasn't sure why she was asking him this questions or why she wasn't jumping of joy. "They were plenty real."

"W-What?"

"Nightmares are a part of our subconscious that we wish to eliminate from our minds or fears that are reflected as one's weakness and mercy. If they continue to grow they'll eventually consume your mind and end you."

He could see the girl's body tremble. She was still frightened but a bit relieved. He would have said something to calm her down, if it wasn't for the fact that the girl's trembles didn't come from fright or regret; but from laughter.

She was laughing.

Laughing a mad and emotionless laugh. It was something that brought shivers to him. He was used to the screams and horrid images, but not to a laugh like this. He didn't understand why Wave was laughing; her arms were spread out forming a trident with the rest of her body. Her head was tilted upwards with her mouth and eyes opened wide. Her laugh lasted for several minutes before she stopped.

The sun began to rise in her dreamland, which meant that day was coming in the real world. She was about to wake up. He just hoped that this wouldn't interfere with her daily routine.

She woke up.

Wave rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes as she let out a long yawn. She felt extremely tired for someone who had slept all night. It was probably due to the fight she had in her dream. Remembering it brought shivers down her spine. It hadn't been real, she knew this, but it still frightened her.

She got out of bed and ran to the kitchen instead of washing her face like she did every morning. She just wanted to see her mother and make sure she was ok. Her heart began to pound faster as she entered the kitchen and saw her mother there, cooking breakfast like every morning. Nothing had changed. She was still here.

With a smile on her face, Wave returned to her room. She changed cloths, washed her face, went to the kitchen, ate breakfast, kissed her mother good-bye and left for school.

The morning was glorious, the sky was clear and the temperature was just right. Everything was so perfect that Wave forgot about her nightmares, she just wanted to get to school and talk to Angel about them. Knowing her, she would burst out laughing at her weird imagination.

XXXX

The morning was beautiful. Not to Angel though. The frightened girl remained in her room with the curtains closed and the door lock. Her parents left very early so they weren't there when she left for school or when she came back. She was alone all day, every day. She even forgot at times the names of her parents or how they looked like. The only time of the year she got to spend time with them was at Christmas and even there they were always talking about work.

Ignoring the solitude she felt, she always managed to get to school and have a great time. Today, however, was a day she didn't want to be alone. She needed someone to be with her. So swallowing her fears she got dressed and left for school. Hoping that the day would help her forget the cat.

****Hm… so what do you think? Poor Angel…. Please review and tell me what you think.****


	8. Chapter 8: His Concern

****Note: What will happen now?**

**Chapter 8—Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 8: His Concern**

Worrying about the mental state of Wave truly surprised Cat. Before now he wouldn't give a damn, but now, he really did care. Maybe it was the hysterical laugh he'd heard from her that made him worry about her or maybe it was something more. Unsure of what it was, Cat simply followed Wave as he did everyday. He remained at a good distance and this time, he chose to travel on the roof tops since he didn't want to run into the red head and have her expose him.

As she entered the school building, Cat climbed up the usual tree he always sat on and laid on the branch this time. A frown of anxiety replaced the grin he always had on his face. He was tired. The training had been more exhausting than he had thought. He rested his head on his front paws and lazily looked down at the green grass.

His eyes were about to be shut when the sudden reflect of long red hair caught his attention making him stand and search where the red hair was coming from. He remained calm as he saw Angel run inside the building. _She happens to be alright. I wonder if she has suppressed my image from her memory._ As much as he wanted to find out, he decided to remain in the tree. He'd find out later.

XXXX

Inside, it was a chaos like always, students pushing against each other and students screaming to those on the other side of the hallway. And even with all that screaming the staff and teachers seemed to ignore it. How they did it was a complete mystery to everyone.

The bell rang.

Everyone entered their classrooms and the hallways were left empty. The only thing that moved was a remote piece of paper that moved silently through the hallway as the open doors allowed the morning breeze to enter with much freedom.

With the small breeze Angel entered as well.

Her steps echoed in the empty hallway, her steps were slow. She really wasn't in the mood to be in school but she didn't want to be alone either. She walked to her classroom and entered as if nothing was going on. The teacher; however, noticed her gloomy expression and slow motion of walking. She could tell something was wrong but decided not to bring it up in class.

Wave on the other had didn't even notice Angel had entered the classroom. She was too busy looking out the window and thinking over her nightmare. Class ended fairly fast. Everyone got up and left like there was no tomorrow. Angel and Wave bumped into each as they tried to exit the class. They looked at each other for a few seconds as if they didn't recognize each other.

"Oh, hi Wave…" Angel said with a small smile.

"Hello." Replied Wave as she snapped out of her blank space.

Angel gave Wave a small smile and walked out of the class. With a relief look on her face, Wave sighed and followed her friends to the library.

XXXX

Repenting for his actions had never been an option, his natural cruelty had been known for the years Alice's mind had been twisted, thus taking away her trust. Yet with this girl he experienced deep feeling of guilt and compassion. It wasn't right. He didn't even know why he was having the feeling of guilt and compassion for a girl he had known for eight days.

Cat had begun to feel that way since the night he'd wounded her with his claws. It had been an impulse and something he regretted, but now knowing that the girl could break at any moment didn't cause him pride or joy, but sadness and guilt.

_What is happening to me? _

Even when he had first met the girl she had reminded him of his dear Alice and he had forced himself to accept that his Alice was gone.

Still, he remembered her. She had entered Wonderland when she was seven, left a year after that, and came back after a fire had eliminated her family. Her mind had turned twisted and madder than before. It took her a while to adapt to the new wonderland her mind had created but she had managed to make it through.

After killing the Red Queen her mind became a safe place again, however, the twisted creatures remained there as a sign that she was not completely cured. Yet with each passing day that horrid wonderland began to transform into the colorful and peaceful wonderland that it once was and because of that he knew that Alice wasn't coming back.

His goal was not far from being complete, the girl had begun to present the first symptoms of madness yet they were all held back by her friend Angel. Now because of that he had been forced to take her out of the picture by turning her mad as well but so far the action hadn't reviled any results.

Cat jumped down from the tree he was in and ran towards the school. Of course, before he entered he had to turn invisible. Been seen by others would complicate things for him.

He walked through the hallways and quickly found his way into the library. It was simple to find really, since he was mentally connected to Wave all he had to do was find her mind.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed he chatting softly with Angel. The peaceful look in her face made his worries flow elsewhere.

To Angel.

She was the medium. She was stopping Cat's plans without knowing and that, to him was unacceptable. He had to get her out of the picture, this time, permanently. Killing her crossed his mind but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He climbed on a table, not far from the girls. He sat himself in the middle of the table, making sure that he was visible to Angel and Wave's back was to him.

Cautiously, he took a look around to make sure that unwanted spectators were not watching.

Nope.

He made himself visible when he noticed Angel's eyes focusing on Wave. He wore his huge grin and sat perfectly still, as if he was made of plastic.

Angel's eyes were drawn to Cat. Her eyes grew wide and her body began to tremble, she could feel his eyes stabbing through her heart like a dagger.

She screamed.

Wave jumped at the sudden scream and tried to calm her friend down. But it was no use. Angel pressed on her head with both hands and shut her eyes tightly. She then began to hit the sides of her head with her writs while screaming and sobbing.

"Angel! Angel, what's wrong?" Wave asked.

"Make him go away…" Angle muttered, still hitting her head.

"What?"

"MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

Her last scream made shivers run down Wave's spine. She had never seen Angel so terrified and schizophrenic, something wasn't right. Angel was seeing something that was for sure. The question was what? "He's behind you, Wave! Tell him to leave me alone!"

_Him? _Could she be talking about Cat? She could see him? Wave turned her head quickly but saw nothing. Cat was not behind her, he was not there at all. But, if Cat wasn't there, why was Angel acting as if he was? Then again, Cat belonged to her imagination… there was no way she could be talking about him.

_She's going mad…_ Wave thought to herself. She stood up and walked to the other side of the table and hugged Angel. She was still screaming but calmed down a bit. The screaming has stopped but her cries continued. The teachers rushed in to see what the commotion was and told Angel that she should go home and rest. Angel shook her head rapidly.

"No! I-If I go home… he… he's going to be there! He's going to torment me!"

"Who's going to torment you?" the librarian asked desperately.

But Angel remained silent. She pressed her head with her palms and began to rock back and forward muttering something that only she could understand. Wave told the staff that she would be going home with Angel to make sure she was okay, and to watch her until her parents got home. To her surprise the teachers agreed to it and allowed them to leave.

Cat grinned to himself. Fortunate for him, he'd vanished as soon as Wave began to talk. He returned outside to the tree he had been sitting on earlier. He'd gave little Angel a good scare. She would be out of the picture for sure now.

XXXX

They arrived at Angel's place around 1:00 p.m.

During the walk home Angel had continued to mutter something under her breath and had tried several times to run from Wave, but had failed in all of her attempts. She had finally stopped her attempts and walked home without looking at Wave.

Wave felt concerned about her friend. She knew Angel, and she knew that Angel would never act like this to get attention. Sure, Angel had her "hysterical" moments but it was nothing like today. Today she seemed paranoid and extremely terrified of something or someone.

The cries continued for another hour or so. Wave was relieved when she saw Angel fast asleep in the couch. Her facial expression seemed so peaceful now; Wave just hoped it would remain like that once she woke up. The cloud of worry still surrounded her mind, she wish she could help her somehow. Maybe Angel was been tormented a ghost from the past. But who?

Then it hit her. Alice Liddell.

Karma was coming back in a twisted way to Angel. Wave remembered how Angel would make fun of Alice for her dream about a place she called "Wonderland". Alice had described it as a wonderful place full of light and beauty. She had also mentioned all the curious characters she had encountered in that strange but fascinating world.

The memory of it made her smile. She remembered how Alice had run to her house one morning and tell her all about her dream. There had been the Queen of Hearts, the Walrus and the Carpenter, a Smoking Caterpillar, the Knave of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the White Rabbit, a Cheshire Cat—

"The Cheshire Cat!" Wave muttered.

She thought about the cat Alice had described and the Cat she knew, there were many similarities but a lot of differences as well. The Cat Alice had described was fantasy looking, with yellow eyes, and purple/pink fur. The Cat she knew was mangy. His grin was human-like, his eyes were yellow but the pupils were red and his body was covered in strange tattoos. He couldn't possibly be the same Cat Alice had described.

"Wave?"

The sound of Angel's voice made Wave turn her head towards Angel. Her eyes were puffy and red, her voice was a little scratchy but understandable. Before Wave could say anything, Angel's expression changed drastically. Her eyes became dark and her facial bones began to show.

"Angel?"

No, this wasn't Angel. Wave stood up and took a quick glance around her. It was Angel's house, but this wasn't Angel. There could only be one explanation, she was dreaming.

****Well… that's Chapter 8! Maybe you can foreshadow the inevitable or more than likely you'll get it wrong… anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Bye

****Note: Ok, let's see how many people foreshadowed this chapter right… and sorry it took a while but I've been very busy and sick…**

**Chapter 9—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Good Bye…**

The sound of her scream made Cat sit up quickly. He was still lying on the tree outside of the school; time had gone by rather fast that he hadn't even noticed. He wondered what could be wrong with the girl; it was still early so he didn't think the problem could be huge. He was about to lay back down when he felt his skin crawl. He took a moment to observe his paw, an omen, and a bad one nonetheless. The girl was in trouble, he could feel it now.

Without second thoughts, Cat sprang towards her. Angel's house was thirty minutes away from the school so it wouldn't take him long to reach her. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

XXXX

At Angel's house things were a living Hell. Though Wave could feel she was dreaming she couldn't bring herself to wake up. She had pinched herself several times but nothing seemed to work, it was like if she was trapped in some sort of dark dreamland that was too powerful for her to control. She moved around the living room, never taking her eyes off of Angel; who hissed and screamed at her as if she was an animal picking a fight for territory.

"Angel! Snap out of it!"

Angel only continued to frown and scream. She gritted her teeth together hard as she clenched her fists tightly and without warning, launched herself against Wave.

With no time to react, Wave fell into the wooden floor. She let out a soft cry of pain as Angel's knees stabbed into her ribs. The ragging girl began to choke Wave. Her eyes widen and her gritted teeth now bleeding. "Die… die… DIE!" She screamed.

"Angel…ple-please…" Wave managed to say as she tried to retrieve her friend's hands from her neck, "Calm…. Calm down…"

"Die… die… DIE!"

Angel tightened her hold on Wave's neck; her nails now stabbed the back of the girl's neck.

A small tear escaped Wave's eye, she was going to die. She could feel it; Angel was going to kill her if she didn't do something. She had to fight, kill this nightmare before it killed her. Wave tilted her head to the left and noticed a glass candle holder under the couch. With all her strength, Wave reached for it, trying her best not to lose more breath than she already has.

The tip of her trembling fingers touched the glass. She reached a little bit more until she could drag it out. Once in her hand, Wave landed a powerful hit on Angel's head. Angel released Wave upon impact and screamed in pain as she pressed on her head.

Wave stood up, the candle container still in her hand and her right hand rubbing her neck. Small coughs escaped her as the air penetrated her throat. She gasped for air and looked at Angel. The girl was still on the ground rolling in pain, screaming and kicking.

_I'm dreaming… _Wave thought as she brought up the glass container, _She's not real. I must destroy her or else she'll kill me!_ Wave approached Angel and pinned her to the wooden floor, she raised the weapon she had in hand and looked into Angel's eyes once last time.

She couldn't do it.

Wave froze at the sight of her friend. She couldn't kill her, even if it was a dream. She couldn't kill Angel, even if it was only a dream. She lowered her attacking hand.

Angel seemed to have calmed down. But no. As soon as Wave let down her guard down, Angel knocked Wave over by slapping her across her face. Wave fell to the side; she placed her hand on her cheek and looked at Angel.

Angel took the glass container from Wave's hand and rose it up. Wave closed her eyes tightly, if she was going to die, she didn't want to have Angel's face in her memory as her killer.

The time that passed seemed endless to Wave. She could hear Angel's heavy breathing and was ready for the worse, and then she heard a hiss and Angel's screams. As much as she wanted to open her eyes and see what was going on, she couldn't.

Then, she heard him. "Back off, red head!"

Cat had arrived the instance Angel lifted her arm into the air. His eyes were full of fury and worry, apparently Angel had become a little too paranoid. She had lost her scenes of reality and wanted nothing more than to kill Wave and possibly herself afterwards.

He couldn't let that happen.

Well, he didn't mind if the girl killed herself, but not Wave. Not her, he still needed her. He didn't want her to die.

"YOU!" Angel hissed.

Cat grinned as he approached her, "Yes, me. The diseased cat you mocked Wave for adopting, the same cat that has being haunting your mind ever since that day…"

"I knew it… you are real! I'm not crazy!"

"You're having a conversation with a cat that can fucking talk. You are losing your mind."

"LIAR! YOU ARE REAL! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!"

"Stupid girl."

Angel gritted her teeth; she then looked down at Wave. "I see…"

"Huh?"

"It's her… if I kill her… you'll disappear…"

Cat got in attack mode, "You die first!"

He was about to pounce on her when the sound of an engine turning off and doors opening. He could also hear voices outside and the doors finally closed.

"Wave will die… and then you'll disappear…"

He rested, "Are you really going to kill her?"

"YES!"

"Yes what?" He asked, knowing that the girl's parents were at the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WAVE!"

The door opened.

Angel's parents stood completely frozen at the door for what they had heard. Angel stared at them, she could see them tremble. She then looked at Cat, but he was gone.

"Angel… what are you doing?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to kill her mother. If I kill her, he'll go away…"

"Who?" Her father asked as he approached her.

Angel looked down at Wave who had opened her eyes when she heard the door open. "The cat."

"Angel… there is no cat…" Wave whispered.

"LIAR!" she brought her hand down and hit Wave's head with the glass container.

Wave let out a scream and then passed out.

When Wave woke up, she was laying on a bed in a white room. She looked around for a moment and noticed her parents talking to the doctor outside of the room. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head forced her to stay down. She lightly touched her head with her right hand and felt a bandage there.

"You're awake…"

Wave looked to her left, "Cat?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"What happen?"

"Angel tried to kill you… fortunate for you, her parents showed up in time."

She remained quiet for a moment. "You did too…"

"What do you mean?"

"You showed up before them… you distracted her."

"…"

"Where is she now?"

Cat jumped on her bed and sat inched away from her head, "She was taken to a place."

"What place?"

"An asylum."

She sat up, ignoring the pain in her head, "What?"

Cat just looked at her, "She tried to kill you."

"Could she see you?"

"She only saw me twice." He lied, "The time you took me to the mall as a pet, and today when she tried to kill you."

"Cat… was she really mad?"

"I suppose."

Wave rested her head on the cold wall. She looked up without saying anything for a while, "Do you know Alice?"

His eyes grew a little, "Who?"

"Alice Liddell."

"She's in your memory. Of course I know her…"

She looked down at him, "You have access to my memories?"

"Yes."

"Then do me a favor…"

"What is it?"

"Help me forget that Angel tried to kill me…"

He became frozen… his eyes now showed sorrow, "Is that a memory you truly want to forget?"

"Yes."

"Very well… I'll take it from you."

"Thank you…"

He vanished.

****My, my… well, I want to know if anyone guessed this… please review and tell me what you think!****


	10. Chapter 10: Sorrow

****Note: Hello guys! Sorry it took me a while to upload but I've been busy. So, quick summary: Angel went mad, tried to kill Wave and is now locked up in an asylum. So, what will happen now?**

**Chapter 10—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Sorrow**

Cat found himself surrounded by Wave's memories. As he stared at each of them, he couldn't help but to feel miserable. Because of him Wave was on the edge of becoming mad, because of him her only friend had turned insane, because of him her only friend had tried to kill her… and because of him Wave wouldn't remember any of it. It may be true that Wave had asked him to erase that memory, yet now he didn't know whether he should take it from her or leave it there for her to suffer.

He shook his head and focused on that one dreadful memory. He watched it over and over again before absorbing it and relieving Wave of that miserable day.

Once the memory was completely erased from the girl's mind, Cat left her mind and returned to the poor girl in the hospital bed. By now she was asleep, that was good. If she had been awake she would have undergone inevitable pain.

Why did he care?

His only purpose had been to turn her mad and live in her insane world. Now, he actually cared for her mental state. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought as he stared at the sleeping girl. She looked peaceful and innocent as she truly was.

He remained frozen, still staring at the girl with intensity. Nothing around him mattered now, if a nursed walked in and saw him he wouldn't care. He just wanted to be with his _friend_. Truth be told, Wave was his only friend now. The friends he had had in the past were now long gone and might as well forgotten in the time.

He let a sigh escape his lips, making just enough noise for Wave to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Cat. He still remained frozen and apparently hadn't noticed she woke up. She looked at his eyes; she could tell there was something wrong with him. His usual grin was nowhere in his face and his eyes showed an emotion that seemed rare for him, sorrow.

Wave wanted to talk to him, to make sure he was okay but the fatigue she felt was too great for her to control. Soon, she fell asleep again and Cat remained at her side throughout the entire night.

****I'm SO sorry for the very short chapter… I'm going through a bit of writers block at the moment and might not update anytime soon… thank you for reading and I will update as soon as I can.****


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friend

****Note: Okay, so it seems most people want to see Alice come into the story. To be honest, the idea had crossed my mind but I had pushed it aside. And since not only those with accounts or those who leave a review want to see Alice come in, I suppose I will add her. Well, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Old Friend**

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Angel. Wave's parents had worried about her sudden amnesia of that day but didn't say anything since they believed it was for the best. By then, everyone in the school knew what had happened and would talk about it when Wave wasn't around. Wave on the other hand continued to ask about Angel but never got an answer. She felt that she was forgetting something important but she wasn't sure what it was.

In her room one afternoon, Wave tried to focus on her school work but the thought of not knowing where Angel was continued to cloud her mind. She let out a sigh and laid on her bed. Her arms stretched out and her legs hanging out of the edge of the bed.

Cat appeared on the left side of her bed, "Slacking off?"

"Why are they hiding things from me, Cat?"

"Humans tend to lie in order to protect another…"

She turned her head to see him, "Protect me from what?"

"I can't know everything, you know."

Wave turned her head again and stared at the ceiling. "Why do humans lie?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Why don't you ask them?"

She laughed.

It had been the first time in weeks he'd hear her laugh. Wave had been so dull lately and her smile, along with her memory had vanished that night. Guilt still stabbed him every time she asked why her parents lied to her. It had been easy to lie to her at first, but with each passing day that simple task became extremely hard. "Cat, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

Wave sat up, "Where did you come from?"

"Hm?"

"When you first arrived, I knew you didn't belong in my mind… whose mind did you come from?"

He groaned, "Why does that matter?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"I came… from an insane mind that no longer exists."

She looked over her shoulder at the cat, "Whose mind?"

He gave her a grin, "You've asked too many questions in one day. Give it a rest, will you?"

"Fine… but this isn't over."

He vanished.

Wave's door opened, "Wave, honey…"

"Yes, mom?"

Her mother entered her bed room with a concerned look on her face, "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself."

Her mother closed the door behind her and walked over to her daughter. She sat beside her and hugged her, "Please stop talking to yourself… it's not sane."

"What is _sane_ mother?"

"A correct state of mind… talking to yourself isn't right."

"But hiding things from me is?"

Her mother remained silent. She then pulled away and locked eyes with her daughter, "You must understand."

Wave laid back on her bed again. Her arms crossed on her chest this time, "Lying is wrong."

"Like you haven't lied before."

"I have, many times… but if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me."

"And if told you about Angel you wouldn't believe me either."

Wave looked at her mom, "I suppose."

Her mother gave her a smile, got up and walked towards the door. "Dinner will be ready at five."

"Okay."

With that, she left the room.

Cat appeared after a few seconds and looked at the girl. "Thoughts?"

"She won't tell me…"

"And she never will."

She looked at him.

He gave her a nod, "It's better that way, girl."

_*Ding, Dong*_

The sound of the door bell made them look back at the door with curiosity. Who could that be? A normal question to be asked every time there was a knock or a bell ring at the door. Yet, Wave's only thought could be that it was Angel's parents, coming to know if her amnesia had gone away or if she was still without memory.

"Wave!" Wave's mother called from downstairs, "You have a visitor!"

"A visitor?" she whispered as she looked at Cat.

He just shrugged, "Must be a relative or a child from your school."

"But why do they come now?"

"Humans are curious creatures and they long to learn things about one another, even if it isn't their business."

"I guess you're right."

Cat gave her a nod, "Well? Aren't you going to see who came to visit?"

"Yeah…"

Wave slipped her shoes on and walked down stairs. Cat became invisible and followed her soon after. As they walked down stairs, Cat froze. He could hear Wave's mother talking to a girl… a girl whose voice he recognize. _'It can't be…' _he thought.

Then, he heard Wave's voice.

"Alice! It is so good to see you!"

Alice… his Alice?

He continued to go down, hoping with each step that his mind was playing tricks on him. He stopped at the fifth step; it gave him a view of the two girls who by now had released each other from their embrace.

"It's been so long… how are you?" Wave asked.

"I'm… much better now." Alice replied.

It was her… there was no mistake.

"Well Alice, since you're here how about you join us for dinner?" Wave's mom said.

Alice gave her a smile, "I would be delighted."

As Wave's mother left the two girls to talk, Alice looked around and smiled. "You're house hasn't changed."

Wave laughed, "Believe me, it has. My mother convinced my father in putting yellow wallpaper upstairs, in the hall I have to walk across every morning to leave my room and when I return to it. It's such a terrible color!"

"You'll get used to it."

"It's been there for a year…"

Alice laughed. While Cat wished with all his might that he was dreaming. Alice's mind called him; it felt as if her mind was trying to pull him inside once again. Why was she here? He had taken her memory of Wave; she shouldn't remember her at all… then again, he had only taken one memory. And there were probably a lot more, millions of memories…

"I have to tell you something…" Alice said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Wonderland…"

Wave's expression changed, "Oh. Let's talk in my room."

"Okay."

As the two girls walked towards the stairs, Cat ran up stairs and entered the girl's room. He jumped on the dresser and remained invisible. He didn't want Alice to see him… he wanted to leave, but he also wanted to stay. It was a mixed emotion of fleeing in fear but staying to face it, it wasn't like him… what was going on?

The two girls entered the room and Wave closed the door. They then sat on her bed and Alice looked down for a moment, "Wonderland became twisted."

"What?"

She nodded. "When my parents… my mind broke. The memory of that dream became dark and something in it was trying to kill me…"

"That's… impossible… dreams can't kill you!" Wave exclaimed.

"They can… well, at least mine can."

Wave looked around; no sign of Cat any where. Where had he gone?

"Tell me more…"

Alice looked up at her, "My friends… became twisted. Some extremely evil…"

"Really?"

"Yes. In that Wonderland, it was kill or be killed… those where the rules."

Wave looked confused, "Rules?"

"I don't know how to explain it… everyone, they were all victims in waiting. The Queen… it was always 'Off with his/her head' but I never witnessed her do it. Now, the soldiers and everyone who had joined the Queen's army carried out those orders without hesitation."

Wave could feel shivers down her spine. This was scary… very scary and Alice had to face that alone…

"But… you must have had some help…"

She nodded, "The White Rabbit showed me the way and the Cheshire Cat… well, he spoke in riddles and was hardly of any use."

Cat's eyes grew, his claws slowly penetrated the wood, _'Hardly of any use, eh? I'm glad to know what you think of me now, Alice…'_

"So, how did you manage to survive?"

"I killed the Queen…"

There was silence.

"That is why you're okay now, right? With the Queen dead and gone, your mind is safe."

Alice smiled and nodded, "Indeed, but… I fear that she will return."

Wave gave her a confident smile, "I hope she doesn't."

Alice just gave her a nod and looked around, "Well, at least your room has changed…"

"Yes, well… a girl has to grow."

They shared a laugh.

"I'm going to see if mom's done… just stay here."

"Okay."

Wave stood up and walked out of the room. Once the door closed behind her, Alice looked over to the dresser and glared, "You damn Cat… I know you're here."

Cat was surprised, but grinned and appeared, "Well, well… sharp aren't we?"

"How is it possible? How did you leave my mind?"

"I owe you no explanation whatsoever. Your mind might have created me but I am no longer part of it."

Alice stood up and walked towards him, "I'm not asleep… how are you here?"

Cat chuckled, "It's part of an ability I developed, thanks to Wave."

Alice's eyes grew, "Wave? Are you in her mind?!"

"That I am, and I must say… it's very lovely."

"You…"

Cat disappeared and re-appeared on the bed, "Why would you care if I left your mind or not? You don't need me anymore, Alice. Your mind is healthy now; your characters are no longer evil."

"That isn't the point!"

"What is the point?"

She glared at him, "Why are you in her mind? Do you want to turn her mad?!"

"Perhaps."

"I won't let you do it!"

He grinned, "Oh? And how are you going to stop me?"

"I will kill you if I have to!"

Cat laughed. "There is only one way to kill me, Alice…"

She walked towards him, "By killing myself? So be it! My life means nothing to me!"

"That my dear would be true… if I was still part of your mind. But like I mentioned, I no longer am and therefore that won't kill me."

She remained silent.

Cat gave her a dark glare, "The only way to kill me, is by killing Wave."

****Oook! How was it? I hope it was good… well, thanks for reading!****


End file.
